Kung Fu Panda: Take Or Hit Your Shot
by SLRisme
Summary: I just saw this movie, so I thought of this story. And yes, it's rather dorky. This takes place a few weeks after the battle with Tai Lung, and in the training room, Tigress and Po argue about the music. Yes, you know the couple. ; I said it was dorky.


88888888

88888888

Hello, it's me!

Yes… Yes… 'I know, still no Naruto'? I just don't want too… It's not in my mood right now… /

I will though! Sometime… Okay, so this is going too be dorky, I know it will be, but I just have too do this! When I saw 'Kung Fu Panda' and… Oh wait… **SPOILER**: Okay, so when 'Po', some how became his new Panda name, or I'm just retarded and that WAS his name... But anyway... saw Tigress break that rock in pieces, he was so hitting on her! So, this is what I thought of… 'If he changed into the warrior, would she like him'?

Then it came into my mind… 'Duh'!

This story came along and… Just go with it…

By the way, Tigress is a bit OOC but… You'll live… And two different lyrics are playing, yes. Two. You'll know which is which.

So, let me stop my ranting and start…

88888888

Title: Take Or Hit

'_**Go on and take your best shot  
Blow them away**__'_

I don't know why  
And lately I don't understand  
Why the world's so blind  
And no one seems to give a damn

With another clawed smack, the panda fell onto his stomach against the bamboo covered mat floor, only too bounce back up because of his stomach. In slow motion you could have watched as the panda used his stomach to bounce the female tiger off her steady feet and flew towards the wall, as his large mouth slowly opened into what should have been into a victorious shout.

Of course, as the loud, rock music played in the background her golden eyes with the mixture of amber and scarlet snapped open.

And everything went back into fast motion.

Using her legs, she pushed herself right off the wall, flying straight towards him.

Then, as quickly as five seconds, her some what muscular legs kicked the side of his face, swung around too kick his chest, which knocked the breath out of him. Used her hand too grab onto his left arm, and with his body against her own, she swung his body around her, everything going into slow motion again, as his mouth opened up in a shout.

Finally, after a few moments of slow motion, his body was thrown against the mat.

"Wait… Wait… Before you use your sexy and totally awesome kung fu moves too turn me into my dad's noodles, let me change the music. 'Cuz your music is just something that makes me want too move really quickly, but I'm way too lazy too move like you."

With that, Tigress took a step back as she watched the 'Dragon Warrior' walk over too the radio, press the button too the next song. Walking back, the female couldn't help but give off a smirk smile, mixed with… Was it kindness? Yes, it was. Sure, Po, his name, was rather interesting if you passed the food part, and he was a wonderful cook, no matter if she wanted too admit it or not.

Actually, it had been a few weeks after the fight he had with Tai Lung, proving himself too be the true Dragon Warrior, with the balance of the Crane. The flexibility of the Viper, the speed of the Mantis. With those moves also came the strength of a Tiger.

But the wisdom and love of a turtle.

"OH YEAH! I did my bear stretches and my song is about too start, so now let's fight!"

"Ha… Let us just see if your 'bear stretches' can help you out when you haven't eaten yet…"

"Haha… Leave me alone, girly."

Raising her 'eyebrow' at his last comment, she passed him a disgusted look with a smirk upon her fur as both of them took their positions on the mat. With a solemn too each other, and battle cries, they ran towards each other, just as the words of the song started too play.

'_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!'_

Loosing balance at the strange new sound, her body had fallen against his fur covered belly, as the muscular, mixed with a bit of fat, arms wrapped around her body.

Monkey and Viper who were sitting by his 'hidden' cookies were talking, until they heard… By The Dragon Warrior… Female laughter?

As they turned their heads, indeed, they were provided with the right answer. Tigress was leaning against Po, her hands upon his shoulders, laughing as she tried too hold herself up by his body weight. Panda had no problem with this, in fact, the gaze look and goofy smile on his face told Viper and Monkey everything.

"I am not, and I will not, try too train with this music on!"

"Aww… Why not?! This music has a nice beat, your music just makes me want too eat a live scorpion, no offense, and I can't believe you can train too it!"

"I am sorry, Master, but I must not agree with you with the music."

With that, she had jumped off the mat, turning back too the other song as Po gave her a firm look, the same one he had when someone touched his food.

'_**Don't let them say  
That you can't be the things that you  
Don't believe them**_'

You gotta take your best shot  
Blow them away…

Turning around with a pleased look, Tigress had just barley missed the blow of the fluffy arm across her head.

"If I am your Master, then do not change my music, Foo!"

"If you were my Master, you would be wise not too attack when an opponent has their back too you!"

Swinging her hand around, the side of his right cheek was smacked, as this meant war.

Their bodies became a blur, the Panda and Tiger not even knowing the two other figures, now making it three as Crane had just come too watch their battle. One hand smacked across the male's cheek, while the bear arm swung his arm across her stomach, making her gasp.

Before she fell too her knees, one arm caught her, while he used his other arm too reach out and change the song.

'_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!'

"Hey… Tigress, are you okay…?"

The room fell in silence, a despondent look going across his features, bending down on his knees as he laid her body on the bamboo mat, his hand softly brushing against her cheek. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were closed.

**Stupid… Stupid Panda! **

He probably hit her too hard against her stomach! While Monkey used his tail too push himself up a bit too see if Tigress was okay or not, Viper stretched her head up too see things better, Crane just silently 'sat' there. With a sigh, he turned away, the poor fool was going too get his butt handed too him.

The fur hand brushed against her face again.

For only a clawed hand too reach up and grab onto his chin, pulling his face towards her own face, eyes snapping open.

"Rule one, Master, never fall for my tricks. Rule two, don't change my music."

With that, her right hand reached around his body too throw the large Panda over her own body, as she watched him long enough too give off a 'Woo Hoo' cry and fall against the ground on his stomach, bouncing up.

With that, her hand reached out too change the song.

'_**I don't know why  
Everything's not okay  
Try before you die  
Cause that just might be today**_

Don't let them say  
That you can't be the things that you want  
Just believe in yourself…'

"Yeah, just believe in yourself… That your Master will change the song!"

With that, his hands grabbed onto her waist, throwing her body up in the air, but only too stupidly fall into his own plan as her body landed right back onto of his.

As the two figures laughed at the bottom of the top ceiling floor, they three figures sat there as Mantis had finally come along, also watching the scene. "I see they had gotten closer…" Calmly saying this, Mantis was given a nod by Viper, who merely gave off a sad yet; calm look with a half smile.

"Yes, they have become like Yin and Yang. I am truly happy for the both of them, and it's much better now then what it used too be." Saying this softly, watching the two figures on the bottom roll on the floor, Monkey gave off a laugh that seemed too mock something.

"Oh jeez… They wouldn't shut up for **weeks**, no one could get sleep!"

With heart warming laughter, the four warriors watched as the Panda reached his only free finger, yes, finger because he was in a position with Tigress that he only had a free finger with, too press the button and change the song.

'_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place…'_

"Yes Master, why don't you go into your place? Like the ground!"

Dodging just in time, her fist punched against the bamboo mat, ripping it all the way down until she hit concrete as her eyes stared down at the ground. With a smirk upon her face, she pulled her hand out of the concrete, pushing her whole body up as she was now face too face with the Panda.

"Oh, by the way…"

Her clawed fingers grazed upon the chin lines of his face, holding his breath in slightly as his eyes watched her do this, her body leaning closer too his, while the others could only be amazed and confused at her action. Tigress wouldn't get that close too a guy just for pure pleasure and fun.

"This is for hitting me in the stomach…"

With that, her knee went straight up, only too hear a loud cry from him in slow motion, watch him fall too his knees and pull a smirk upon her face. Walking away with that same smirk, everything went back into normal mode, the Panda watched her in pain and cringed as her clawed hand changed the song.

'_**And take your best shot  
Blow them away**_

This is your life  
What are you gonna do!'

"Th… That wasn't… That wasn't fair…"

Turning around, she didn't even realize it until now that Po was only a few inches away from her own face, as her song ended it turned too the next song, while the two just stared at each other. With the glorious sunset fading behind them through wide open doors, which they didn't even realize, Panda leaned closer too her own face.

"What? Is the kitty scared of her Master?"

'_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away…'_

"My students! Come! We can dine now sense everything is cleaned!"

"No, I'm not. And if you call me kitty one more time…"

She had raised a clawed finger too his face, watching him raise his hands up in defense as the others had jumped down too their Master's voice, watching the Panda and Tiger a bit before they walked out. Tigress turned towards the open doors, wind blowing against her soft fur, Po's sense rising up as her scent of Lily flowers hit his face, watching her turn back too him with a soft smile.

"I'll find a way too punish you."

With that, she had leaned up against his large, bouncy belly, watching his eyes widen as she kissed the side of his face with calm yet; teasing lips as she pulled away way too quickly for his taste.

"What? Not the other cheek?"

Laughing softly, he gave her a smile back as she had only turned away with a firm look, as though nothing happened. That of course did bring that frown back onto his face, thinking that she had only done that too just bug his nerves, sighing as his foot kicked a noodle bowl that was still there from eating a few hours ago.

''_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away…'_

Just then, Tigress turned around, winking at him as the Sunlit glow hit across her fur, seeming as though she had come from the Heavens.

Then, just as quickly as that, she gave a solemn look, turned away and fallowed after the others. With even that action though, his hand raised up in a fist, shouting out his victory as he used his foot too kick off the bowl into the air. Yet; being Panda with some of the worst luck, the bowl slammed against his head and broke into millions of pieces.

At the sound of something falling, the five Warrior Masters turned around too see Po had fallen into the mess of the broken bowl.

"What an idiot…"

Sighing and shaking her head, the five warriors laughed at their new Master and his stupidity.

'_HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!'_

88888888

Hehe… I told you it was dorky… :D

Songs…

'_**Take Your Best Shot**_' by Dope

'_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_' by Pat Benatar

So, thanks for reading, give me a review if you liked or not, Email me if you want in case you don't want too put the review, and have a wonderful day!

88888888


End file.
